When a New League Opens
by RazzTheAngel
Summary: A new league in the almost unreachable Northlands region has been opened. A group of hopeful trainers from other regions travel to the Northlands to get a position in the League's elite or as a Gym Leader. Follow along as the newcomers arrive to the region of ice and fire to earn their spot in the Northlands Pokémon League.
1. Chapter 1

_Most information and data about the Pokémon (like height and weight etc.) comes from Bulbapedia, the community driven Pokémon encyclopedia. Also there might be a few differences from the anime, manga and/or games. I hope you will enjoy the story._

** When a New League Opens 01**

The Northlands region is almost is isolated from the rest of the world. The sea around the region was unforgiving and filled with rocks that made it almost impossible to reach the region by sea. Even flying in was difficult, because of the high mountains in the southern part of the region.

But this summer day a flock of winged Pokémon was flying towards the mountains. On the backs of the Pokémon were a handful of trainers from other regions. They were all determined and talented trainers and the reason they were all trying to get to the Northlands were to fight for a place in the newly opened Northlands Pokémon League.

…

"Once upon a time, the regions were separated and almost unknown to each other." A guy with horn-rimmed glasses said as he landed by an outpost in the mountain. It was impossible to just fly over the mountains, but flying up this outpost certainly shortened the distance to the nearest city. The guy with the glasses looked down the mountain and far, far down he could see something in motion. "Down the mountain hikers, backpackers and other travelers are trying to make it up the mountain. Why don't they just fly or at least use their Pokémon for help?"

"Shut up Richard." A little girl landed next to the guy with the horn-rimmed glasses. She was really small and could easily be mistaken for a kid. "You deserve being kicked down the mountain and climb all the way up yourself."

The girl called back her Drifblim which she had been flying with. Richard looked arrogantly at his sister. "Sorry, Pam, I forgot your boyfriend is down there too." He said. The two twins looked each other in the eyes.

"Race to the town?" Richard said. And the answer came immediately. "I already won." The two of them started going further up the mountain to the cable car station that would bring them down the other side of the mountain.

…

Thomas' father was one of the people scaling the mountain. He was a hiker searching for a new opportunity to be a trainer, maybe becoming a gym leader. All the hiking throughout the years were starting to be very difficult for him, so instead Thomas' father trained Pokémon a lot more. With also let him to spend more time with his son. Not far from his father Thomas was climbing up the mountain too. When Thomas heard that the Northlands region opened a new league he told his father, he would go there to become a gym leader. But his father wouldn't let him travel alone.

"The rocks in sea make it difficult and dangerous to travel there." That was what his father had told him. "I don't wanna let you go alone." Thomas agreed without questioning it.

…

A dozen of people had made it to Northlands region by boat. They travelled in smaller boats with 3 people in each. Normally no one would do such a daring thing, but a lot of people were, like Thomas' father, looking for a new opportunity in life. One of them was Cliff, a daredevil, who always tried to do things as extreme as possible. Like now, he was climbing the mountain, carrying a Gurdurron his back. As he passed Thomas and his father he smiled and said hello to them. They all knew each other because they had been in the same boat on their way here.

The boats were borrowed by a sailor who lived on a little island with a few others on the edge of the region. This little island was the only place to set sail from if you wanted a safe passage to the mainland; only during the summer of course.

Winters in the Northlands region are quite dangerous and harsh. But luckily it was summer now, which also was why a dozen of trainers could sail (with some trouble) to the mainland of the Northlands region from the small island called Eispunkt Island.

On this island was one traveler, currently he was sitting down and drinking tea. He was wearing a dark blue hat, with a matching shirt and a waistcoat. His name was Hans. He had come to the Northlands region to become the champion of the newly opened league.

…

Thomas looked up and saw Cliff jump from one ledge to another.

"Cliff watch o…" But it was too late. Cliff's foot got caught on a Geodude that moved around. Thomas' reaction was quick; he grabbed with one hand onto a good spot, called to his dad that he should hold robe steady and flung himself out. For a second he dangled in mid air, without contact to the rock wall, the next second his hands grabbed the falling Cliff and dragged him back on a ledge.

"Wauw." Cliff looked down. "I almost got myself killed there. Thanks a lot Thomas."

"Just glad you didn't fall." Thomas smiled and wiped sweat of his head.

"Hey man, you're bleeding." Cliff said.

Thomas looked at his hand. Blood sprung from the back of his hand.

"That'll heal." He casually said. Being a son of hiker had learned him that wounds heal.

"Thanks again man." Cliff took a Pokéball. "Also from Gurdurr." The Pokémon nodded to Thomas. "I'll put him in the ball and be more careful on the way up."

"Sounds good." Thomas looked up. "I'm okay Dad." His father had a troubled look on his face, but smiled when Thomas confirmed he was okay.

"Let's get to the top." Cliff held a hand out. "I knew you're a nice guy, but I owe you a favor for saving me there."

"We could be friends, then you'll do me a favor." Thomas started climbing again. "I don't know anyone here except my dad."

"Nah man, we were friends ever since we got in the boats." Cliff was climbing too. "I'm serious I owe you one."

…


	2. Chapter 2

_Most information and data about the Pokémon (like height and weight etc.) comes from Bulbapedia, the community driven Pokémon encyclopedia. Also there might be a few differences from the anime, manga and/or games. I hope you will enjoy the story._

**When a New League Opens 02**

"Almost at the top!" Cliff said down to Thomas and his father.

"Good." Thomas' father said. "This is getting tiring."

One after another they climbed over the last edge. From here they could walk to the cable car station.

"Let's get going shall we?" Cliff pointed towards the cable car station.

"Just a second." Thomas' father walked back to the ledge and held his hand down. "Grab my hand." He said to someone on their way up.

Both Thomas and Cliff looked over from the edge to see.

A big guy took with a grateful sigh Thomas' father's hand and pulled himself up on the ledge.

"Thanks a lot." He gasped. "I was almost stuck there." He laughed and sat down.

"No problem at all." Thomas' father said. "Helping each other are important."

"You're a hiker, no?" The big guy asked. "I'm Berg by the way." Berg shook hands with the three of us.

"Yeah, I'm hiker; this is my son - Thomas." Thomas' father answered.

"And I'm Cliff. A friend of them." Cliff enthusiastically shook Berg's big hand with both hands.

"So you're here for a job in the new league too?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Actually I'm mostly here because my girlfriend wanted to be in league." Berg got up again.

"But you don't wanna be a gym leader or in the league's elite?"

"Nah, not really. I mean being a Gym Leader wouldn't be bad. But there are too many others with more talent…they are more suited for the job." Berg held a hand on his belt as he was talking and Thomas noticed that there was only 2 Pokéballs in the belt.

Not that it mattered; Thomas only had 3 Pokémon, and to be in the League you had to have a team of at least 4-5 well-trained Pokémon. Gym Leaders on the other hand could have 2 or more Pokémon.

…

Thomas' father, Thomas, Cliff and Berg reached their destination: The automatic cable car station.

In front of the entrance were two people standing like they were waiting for someone.

"Ah, that's my girl." Berg said and smiled happily. "Hi, babe."

Thomas looked surprised at the little, tiny girl that almost jumped into Berg's arms. She could easily be younger than Thomas self.

"Wauw, Berg, she looks good." Cliff winked to them both with a friendly smile on his face. "Who's that slender guy…or girl with the glasses?"

"My, my, to think that Berg brought some friends with him isn't it adorable? I just didn't know they would be so stupid." The slender guy walked over and leaned towards Cliff. "If you still don't know: I'm a guy."

"I can see that clearly now." Cliff stepped back from the guy with the glasses.

"C'mon Richard, don't be such a snob." She turned her face towards us. "I'm Pamela and that's Richard, my brother, who are you guys?"

"I'm Thomas." Thomas said. "And this is my father." Thomas' father lifted his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said. "You can just call me D. Hiker."

"The Hiker?" Pamela curiously asked.

"No no, not 'the', but D." Thomas' father explained with a smile. "Short for Dean." When his father said his name Thomas felt weird. He was so used to just calling his father 'dad' and only once or twice had he used 'D' instead.

"And Cliff." Cliff held out his hand to Pamela, but the tall guy named Richard pushed it away.

For a few seconds the two of them looked at each other with hostility in their eyes.

"You two stop it." Pamela and Berg walked in between the two. "Let's go grab a cable car down to the city.

"Fine" Cliff and Richard both said.

…

"So you two are same age?" Thomas asked Berg quietly. "I mean, she just look so…small?"

Berg laughed silently without a sound escaping his mouth.

"Actually she is a year older." He laughed his soundless laughter again.

"Oh…" For some reason Thomas got a bit flustered. "I was just curious…not my meaning to question…I mean don't think…"

"It's okay. She can act like a child sometimes. But that's one of the things I love bout her." Berg whispered. "At least you asked me instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Yeah, I just…" But Thomas did not know what to say.

"It's fine. Thanks for asking." Berg said. "Some folks are just weird about it and they don't even ask. They just think I'm some kind of creep." He looked troubled for a second but then he said. "Oh, well people judge too much."

In the other side of the cable car the four others was talking; Cliff with D. and Pamela with Richard.

"So…" Berg took Pamela and lifted her a few centimeters off the ground. He gave her a kiss on both her cheeks before putting her down again. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Cliff answered. "I can see the other station. Get ready."

The cable car was shaking for a few moments and then it stopped. They had arrived at their first destination.

…

Hans had finished his tea and was currently taking a stroll around the small island.

"Eispunkt Island…" He was throwing a Pokéball from one hand to the other. "Isn't there a legend about the two isles in the north?" He had heard this legend once maybe twice. "Something about Island of Ice and Island of Fire…" He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't react when an old man walked up to him.

"Uhm mister Hans?" The old man caught Hans' attention.

"Sorry, I was…" Hans rubbed his eyes. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"You are here because the new league opened right?" The old man pointed towards the small harbor. "But all the boats are gone…how will you get to the mainland? By flying?"

"Flying is windy, especially around these parts." Hans took off his hat. "But I will try to ask my Alakazam to teleport me to the mainland."

"But, mister…the last man who tried that drowned in the ocean." The old man looked worried at Hans.

"Thanks for your concern, but I have one thing the others didn't have." Hans took a small stone from his hat. "And thanks for the tea." He called out his Alakazam and gave it the small stone.

A few seconds later Hans and his Alakazam were gone and the old man was the first person in the Northlands region to experience Mega Evolution.

…

"Welcome to Geistberg Town." The young lady behind the counter said to the six Pokémon trainers when they got out of the cable car. "We hope enjoyed the ride."

Richard opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Cliff talked.

"Thank you lovely. It was a nice ride." He winked at her. She giggled and blushed a little bit.

They exited the building and Richard puffed his cheeks and looked at Cliff.

"Why wouldn't you, let me, tell her that the cable car ride was horrible?!" Richard said angrily.

"Oh sorry, are you saying something?" Cliff jokingly said.

"Here they go again." Berg said and smiled down to Pamela.

For some reason Cliff and Richard was already like rivals. Just before the cable car ride was over they had started bragging about their Pokémon.

"You are a slacker!" Richard adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses. It seemed like his arrogant attitude was cracking while arguing with Cliff.

"Don't be arguing." Pamela said with a strict tone. "Boys…" She shook her head.

Thomas and his father were looking around.

"This place must be hikers' heaven." The town was near the mountains, plus the atmosphere there gave a certain sense of freedom.

"It's the air here." Thomas' father said. "It is quite amazing."

"Agreed." Berg nodded too. He could feel it too. After all he was also a hiker.

A cloud lazily tumbled in front of the sun and for a moment the six trainers felt a chill. It was cold; even though it was summer.

"Uh, the winters here must be really…" Pamela started but Berg cut her sentence short.

"Amazing! Seriously hiking in the snow would be awesome." He quickly kissed Pamela. "Of course I would be hiking home to you, Pam." She giggled girlishly and for a second Thomas really thought she was a little girl. Weird.

"Get a room." Cliff said and laughed. "Let's get going shall we?" And so they did.


End file.
